


You are my light.

by Cheshivi



Series: Curse Childrens [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 17:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19255948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshivi/pseuds/Cheshivi
Summary: After Kenny has lost everything, friends, family and a little of his own sanity, he sees no other choice but to abandon all of his humanity and take on the mantle of the Mysterion hero. By an irony of fate at the moment when a great conspiracy threatening to destroy South Park, he meets an old friend who, even without realizing it, begins to help the vigilant re-learn to love.





	1. The lost boy

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was born while I wrote Chapter 9 of my other work: "I can not like this ogre again." This story has as main character Kenny and describes his life as an unsure teenager of 16 years with super powers and Kyle an old friend who begins to change his view of the world.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoy this work and I hope to hear comments.

\-------------------------------------------------Kenny McCormick,-------------------------------------------------

  
  


I know what you're thinking, Kenny is a quiet man with no responsibilities and everything for him is fun. Dude, I wish you were right.t, but the truth is always darker than it looks mainly to people like me

When I was only ten years old I discovered that I was not like the other children, I was special because I could not die even if I wanted to and the strangest thing was that nobody around me remembered my "accidents".At first it was fun so I did what any child my age could dream of, I became a superhero.

I put on a purple cloak and went to fight crime under the pseudonym of Mysterion, the problem was that over the years the deaths began to become increasingly violent and the memories of the "accidents" plus most lived. When the constant nightmares began my gift began to scare me.  My first reaction was to abandon fantasy and try to live the life of a normal boy, but it was late because death continued to haunt me day after day. 

Nowadays, I think it can be a tempting response from mother nature to correct a flaw like an organism trying to expel a virus.

The days began to grow darker and the nightmares began to get worse. I confess that I was about to be insane at any moment if it were not for my anchors, my friends and especially my little sister Karen, But all that is good is short. 

The first to leave me was Stan, who started ignoring old friends to stay with his new and popular friends after becoming the star of the basketball team. It's ironic how our friendship meant so little to him.

Kyle was a more complicated case because he turned away from us after he tried to get back to Stan, who in retaliation spread the redhead's intimacies to the whole school, the poor boy even asked to transfer to another institution. To this day I wonder if I could have done anything to help the poor boy, although he seemed strong, he was very sensitive and the Stan broke it. 

And the last friend to abandon me, incredible as it may seem, was Cartman, to be honest I do not remember the motivation of our fight and I will not tell him that he did anything in my damn life. To be honest, he was the only person I was happy to be gone.

The person who suffered the most was my little sister Karen, who was diagnosed with cancer in only six years.At first, I just went into insane situations and constantly went on suicide missions to finally die, but every time I woke up in the morning, I felt the anger increase, and when I did, I started to become more violent in the fight against crime.

The bottom of the pit was the night I got home and I saw my father threatening my mother with a knife, to be honest I remember very little, but the end result was that I beat my father to death. After crossing the line there is no turning back.

After we buried my father's body, my mother confessed her greatest secret to me. She revealed to me the secret of my curse and to be honest I wanted to live in ignorance because after that day I could not stop seeing myself as a monster.

Even though I became a killer, I was still trying desperately to get caught up in a bit of normality so I kept on going to school, but as you already know I have a bad tendency to ruin everything I play and the school was no different.

At first, it was small fights with my colleagues who became increasingly violent, until one day things crossed the border and the boy ends up in the hospital. I never understood how I was not espuls after this incident, but I gained a certain fame after this and all the students and teachers began to avoid me as if I were some kind of wild beast.

The only time in my life that I could be myself was when I wore the robe of the Mysterion, the roguish vigilante who roamed the darkest parts of the city on suicide missions. During  years of my life I stayed in the same routine, with the goal of finally dying u at least it was what I imagined.

The years passed and with them anger and loneliness only increased until one day everything began to change. I was walking through the aisles of the school completely distracted, generally I never had to pay much attention to where I walk because basically all the people have deviated from my front as if their lives depended on it, I think that's an exaggeration. I think it's an exaggeration I would never kill someone at school without good reason, would just break an arm or a leg.

On this day I was in a rush to wear the purple hood because I wanted to investigate some bizarre activities that were happening on South Park Lake, but it looks like a redheaded sheep decided she was way better than the others peoples and decided to stay in mine in front of me. When I bumped into the boy he practically flew away and all his drawings that were inside the folder were scattered on the floor. I just kept waiting for the boy to start begging for his life and running away like all my classmates usually do when they think I'm mad at them. Not is that the little lamb surprised me when it just glared at me and snarled .

 

-You should look where  walks asshole." The boy complained as he recovered from the fall . -Just because you're a giant, muscular freak does not mean he owns the hall.

I was so distracted by the redhead I did not even notice when the hallway emptied quickly. The boy was an interesting specimen, the sheep was extremely thin with delicate features, very expressive green eyes and especially curly red hair. If he did not have a dick he would be a very beautiful girl.

After groaning several curses he began to collect the papers from the floor complaining, I confess that if it were anyone else I would kick the stupid ass's ass to the graveyard, but this red sheep captured  my interest.

So I knelt to help the brat organize his drawings and it was not the bastard who drew well, there were landscapes, portraits, even games of video game characters, but what caught the attention was the signature of the sheep, a familiar name which I had not heard in decades. I guess I must have been staring at the sheep for a long time without believing that this was happening because he started to cast suspicious looks on me until he finally exploded.

 

-To stare at me like a psycho if you have a problem with me, just vomit.

-Are you Kyle Broflovski? -I said in a low tone. -The same Jewish Kyle who kicked Eric Cartman's fat ass?

 

After hearing the question, he gave me a funny look and studied me for long minutes that looked like years, the expression on his face was so funny that I could not stop smiling. I think my smile must be unique because the sheep  recognized me at that moment and his face lit up and he screamed my name very happy. The reaction was so spontaneous and exaggerated that I could not stop laughing and when the boy's face turned redder than his curly hair, the crisis of laughter only worsened. I can not remember the last time I laughed so hard and felt so happy to see someone.

 

-Kenny McCormick, stop laughing at my expense, are you completely different, when you become a delinquent version of Chris Hemsworth?

-The very moment you stopped growing, sheep.- I spoke with a huge smile on my face as I handed Kyle his drawings.

 

The redhead answered my question with a middle finger, I could not help but feel nostalgic. Dude, I did not think I was missing this idiot so much.

Suddenly the expression on the redhead's face changed and I could see that he was debating something in his head while he was arranging his portfolio of drawings. The silence fell again between us and for some reason I began to miss the sound of his laughter or his voice.

 

\- At the time Stan told everyone I was gay, I practically freaked out and ran. - The look on his red face was sad and his head was still low. -When I heard what had happened to Karen I should have stood by you as a good friend, but I was a selfish coward and let you go through it all alone.

 

-Kyle, please no…-The sheep interrupted me by placing one of his fingers on my lips.

 

-What I'm trying to say, Kenny is ...-The redhead finally gazed at me with his sad eyes.-  You can forgive me for being a fucking friend.

 

. I was completely unresponsive to Kyle's sudden confession, we had just met again, could he not have waited another time to reopen old wounds, but what really bothered me was that he looked away again to hide the tears that he was probably holding.In an automatic movement I reached out with the intention of lifting your face until I was interrupted by a shrill scream. Unlike Kyle I recognized Tweek Tweek immediately, boy had not changed anything but the clothes that were more ordered. He seemed crazier than ever with wide eyes and constant spasms over anxiety.

 

-Oh Jesus, Kenny is going to kill Kyle.... Gah ... I warned you to stay away from the man in the orange jacket...Gah..the  last who angered him was murdered and he devoured his eyes.- The boy started pulling his blond hair in a panic attack- Tende move slowly away from back without making too much noise. Oh Jesus, it's a lot of pressure.

 

I was a bit disappointed, the rumor I was a serial killer I knew and to be honest was not a complete lie, but the part of treating me like a bloodthirsty animal that eats the eyes of its victims was news and hurt my heart. 

Now it was Kyle's turn to start laughing and to my surprise he stood and ran his hand over my head like I was some kind of pet. If it was any other I would have snatched your hand out with my teeth, but something in Kaly seemed to appease my anger. 

 

-You can stay calm, Tweek, Kenny's a good boy, he's not going to do me any harm,- Kyle said with a smile on his face. "That hesitated for a moment when he turned to face me." I'm really sorry for being a bad friend.

-Do not treat me like your cat, Broflovski.- I spoke with a slight blush on my cheeks as I lifted myself off the floor. -And do not apologize. I've always considered you a friend even though you were far away.

 

Tweek uttered another terrified scream as I approached and gave a huge bear hug to the redhead, and I could not help laughing at how the boy managed to get even redder than before and how he could not get out of my grip. His body was so hot and his scent was so good, unfortunately that did not last long because the sheep began to rebel in my arms and I did not want him to get hurt.

 

\- If you do that again I swear I'll go get your liver and to eat for breakfast.

-So you want to have breakfast  together.- I smiled again at the sheep's confused expression. -How about meeting Tomorrow at Tweek's coffee like old times?

 

After I released the invitation, I turned and started walking towards the door without waiting for an answer, I think deep down I was afraid he would refuse. But the boy ran and took my hand to keep me from moving away and spoke with a serious expression.

 

-I'll be there in the morning waiting for you and please do not be late. I'll take the cake.

-The cake? "Both me and Tweek ask in perfect sync.

-Yes, tomorrow is March 22 your 17th birthday, congratulations to the troublemaker.

 

After these words, Kyle ran back to class, leaving me alone in the hallway, watching a closed door.After my head started working again I could not help but wonder why I made such an idiotic invitation to the redhead, I hate busy places and it was 6 years since I saw the Kyle, he was a stranger. I just took a deep breath and started walking again towards the exit door. There was no turning back now and I had important things to solve.

When I was about to leave school I realized that a dark boy with the basketball team's uniform was watching me with your cold blue eyes, but I decided to ignore because nothing good could come from Stan.

 

\-------------------------------------------------Scott Tenorman-----------------------------------------------------

I hate this damn town of South Park, the weather is bad, the town is poor and people were annoying, but what I hated most about this shit town was the bloody Kevin McCormick.He's been doing this since we kissed at my parents' funeral.

Tonight the man was standing next to me, Kevin was a little shorter than I was, but what he had not tall compensates for in muscle and an exotic beauty. He had a military haircut, and the black uniform he wore was still realsava his beautiful physique, the only vestige that he was the same annoying boy of my childhood was the band-aid he always uses to hide the scar on the forehead.

I would have threatened to stand up and take care of everything personally with my sweet  princess Red, but the jerk stopped me every time holding my shoulder tightly. Tonight's work was simple, we should remove a mysterious substance from the bottom of Lake Stark. It seems that such a substance  caused a serious epidemic in the city six years ago, but the US government hid the truth and swept it all down the carpet.

Our benefactor had arranged the necessary equipment and the location of the substance, but his only demand was the presence of the silent tan. It seems that the damn Mysterion was causing a lot of business trouble and by some irony of fate Kevin was the solution. In my modest opinion an exaggeration.

 

-You can rest easy, McCormick. My dear Red is leading the mission. It is impossible for a useless vigilante to defeat her and the 50 well-trained men.

 

Kevin just grunted in response and he did not even have the decency to stare at me ever since we entered the control booth. When that mission was over I would kill the poor man personally and make sure he was wide-eyed. 

Before I could fantasize about the most delightful ways of killing the man, he turned on the little communicator and spoke in a cold, masculine voice. I know it sounds gay, but the voice of this man to destroy any heterosexual conviction.

-Raven and Incan it looks like our target just arrived. Get ready for combat.


	2. Dancing in the night

\-------------------------------------------------Kenny McCormick,-----------------------------------------

 

This night it was cold and the light rain did not help me feel comfortable. I was hiding among the ruins of the old Taco Bell building, an old secret government facility that was unoccupied after a failure six years ago.Now the place only served to accumulate garbage and attract young traffickers or at least I thought until I saw this group of suspicious people in black military uniform.

They were inhabiting the building all week, probably because it was the only place near the river where they could use heavy machinery without any suspicion. If anyone asks who was just to say that the building was under renovation, the people of South Park have always been known for their gullibility.

The group's goal was to extract a mysterious green substance from the bottom of the lake using machinery that appeared to have come from some spacecraft film. Another curious fact was the strict security system that surrounded every location while several drones flew over every structure in search of possible invaders. As a good soldier I already knew how to be invisible, and escape  from surveillance.

Usually I would have acted and finished with all this clowning, but Token had insisted to watch silently until he understood better what all that operation was and what that mysterious liquid was being extracted.

I know you're wondering, but the Mysterion is not a lone wolf and as a person as good as the Token ended up working with someone so unbalanced when Kenny?

The answer is very simple, Token is as crazy as I am. He lost his sanity when a car accident robbed him of the movements of his legs.The man responsible for this "accident" was a criminal organization that was dissatisfied with his father's performance in court and, as a reprisal, he planned the car accident to send a message.

The young genius was completely obsessed with revenge and began to chase all involved by stealing his future, however he realized quickly that he could not do much in a wheelchair and needed someone to do his dirty work. It was then that he contacted me for a simple agreement, the boy gave me information and equipment and in return I would go after his targets and get them out of the game.

Our pact was to be temporary, however the last target was a real problem, he was known as the "Benefactor" a criminal who sponsored and articulated various criminal organizations in the shadows. The big problem with him was that the man was a real ghost, there was no way to track him and neither the origin of his money that seemed to be unlimited, besides having access to cutting-edge technology.  Our only line of action was to look for crumbs and to disrupt the criminal's business until he made a mistake. And that day had finally come.

I moved as quietly as I could through the rubble in the hope of approaching the machinery and watching my target more closely, the last man from the earth phase man I ever thought to see among the criminals, much less leading them.

Richard Tweek seemed to have a very high hierarchy within the criminal organization, it was possible to assume this by the way all the soldiers revered him and how they never hesitated to obey his orders.

Tweek's father had not changed much, he was still very low, with delicate features like the son and always with that enigmatic smile, the only indications that time had passed were the tufts of white hair on his head. Today he wore an elegant green coat very different from the ordinary clothes he wears in his day-to-day life. He was looking like a mafia pixi.

Richard was an easy target today as he was being escorted only by three men in heavy clothes who impeded his movements and the area where they worked on the machines was remote and unprotected. Today was the  perfect day to catch that damn elf and get some answers about his boss fucking.

First I started throwing two grenades of smoke to disorient the masked ones that were in greater quantity, so silently I attacked the soldier who was closest to me and I broke his neck, the poor had no time to cry for help.So I borrowed one of his weapons, a PPK pistol could always be useful, and before the smoke could dissipate, I threw two shots into the shadows of the masked men who were still disoriented. Frankly, who trained these incompetent criminals.

 

-Better better stand still ,Richard Tweek or I'll paint the floor with your blood-.I spoke to the voice changer so he could not recognize me.

 

The short man just shrugged as he searched for some invisible stain on his green coat with complete disinterest.The short man just shrugged as he searched for some invisible stain on his green coat with complete disinterest. I confess I was confused by his reaction until the elf finally stared at me in that fake smile.He wanted to buy time, but why?

It took a while to understand why the man looked so safe however when I began to feel a heady sweet smell and a strange taste of metal came into my mouth, I realized that I had fallen into a trap.

 

-You did not get the right amount of coffee, Mr. Mysterion.-Richards spoke in his usual calm voice.-This helps to contain bad memories.

 

I tried to threaten him again with the gun, but the world around me began to rotate, it was impossible to stand, I do not know how long I crouched I only know that some time I started to vomit my whole dinner with a little blood. Richards approached me never changing his expression, it seemed that his face was a porcelain mask.I never thought a smiling pixie could be as scared as he was now.

 

-Looks like it was me who ended up painting the floor in red and green.- I spoke mockingly.

 

You should not have approached so impulsively ,Mr.Mysterion.This chemical is almost as toxic as radiation and its effects on the body are instantaneous.-The man took a small bottle of pills from one of his pockets - Without proper preparation you may suffer from the following symptoms, loss of balance, nausea, breathing difficulties hallucination and my favorite symptom , severe hemorrhages caused by accelerated tissues degeneration. 

The man's words went further and further as I began to feel strong pain through my body as if something devouring my insides and tearing my skin in search of freedom.. It was not long before the blood began to flow through my eyes, nose and mouth.The worst thing was not to feel the pain, but the fact of still being aware of the world around me and of knowing that soon much worse awaited me and I would suffer again and again in an eternal looping of anguish without ever knowing the peace.

Suddenly, with no explanation when I sent the world to fuck, the pain and anger disappeared and in front of me was 10-year-old Kyle with a raised eyebrow as he always did when he wanted to fight with Cartman, Dude, I loved that expression when I was more young . The redhead approached and leaned against the cold barrel of a firearm on her own forehead. 

I could feel I was starting to laugh like an idiot watching the other grumpy boy, but that did not last long because the redhead put the cold barrel of a gun into his own forehead. What was he doing? I could not miss it again.

 

-Dude, stop being a victim, you're a damn hero, so shut that stupid mouth and do your damn work.- Kyle pulls the trigger.

 

\-------------------------------------------Richard Tweek-------------------------------------------

The youth of today is always so energetic and full of life, like wild horses running in the woods, however too much freedom also creates imprudence and recklessness generates death.

Unfortunately that was what happened to the poor boy, I spent a few minutes watching him drown in pain and blood, about that I was silent while the poor child kept shouting begging for death. I was ready to go back to work when something curious happened, the boy was silent looking at nothing with a beautiful smile, before I had time to take my phone and take a picture the hero just took the gun off the ground and committed suicide. 

Such a disappointing end to someone who caught the attention of the Benefactor. I might have spent my time doing something useful like selling coffee, but I'm wasting time here because of an unfounded suspicion.

 

-You're fine, Mr. Tweek.- A feminine voice came from behind me.

I turned to girl and tried to give my best smile, when you do not feel emotions is very difficult to understand them, but I learned to simulate them perfectly to be able to sell coffee.  A girl approached the corpse and gave two shots to test if the corpse was still alive. Red was a very pretty redheaded girl for the youth her age, but in my humble opinion she lacked security and brains. She is like a beautiful flower that hates the abelha for being ugly, but loves the butterfly by its colors.

 

-Do not worry, Red, the hero turned out to be very arrogant and ended up biting the bait.-I said as I turned my attention to the clock. -It's late, I'm going back to my residence, please call the cleaner to take care of the hero's body. We do not want a stinking corpse

 

-I did not think he was going to shoot himself, it was very easy.- I could feel the tone of disappointment in his voice.

 

I had to agree with the child, Kevin and his lackeys had even been hired by the Benefactor only to deal with the vigilante, because there was an unsuccessful suspicion that the vigilante was part of the "best generation", but in the end the brat could not do anything but take life itself.I started to walk away, ready to make a call to say that the rabalh was veit as Red inquired something behind me. The girl looked like she was suddenly drunk, talking coiled and a look of confusion on her face.

 

-Sir Tweek what were the orders?- The girl placed a hand on her head with a confused look. -I can not remember.

 

-I asked you to call the cleaning crew to get rid of Mysterion's corpse.- I spoke patiently.

 

-Is Mysterion dead? - The girl asked looking surprised. - When the motherfucker died and how?

At first I thought the kid was joking after all this kind of silly humor was typical of age or just deduced that she had cognitive problems. Unfortunately when I found out what was happening, it was too late. I thought I had brought justice to a trap, but it was I who fell into it.It was like a swan dancing in the reflection of the full moon before realizing that birds do not dance and the moon does not shine. 

Before Red had time to react, the hero just held his head and pressed it against the machinery, immediately part of the girl's face began to decompose because of the high degree of corrosion of the compound.When the girl finally stopped fighting Mysterion she just let go as if she were a bag of potatoes. Poor thing she would not drink a delicious cup of coffee so soon.

Mysterion was standing as if nothing had happened. I could only say that the event of his death actually happened by the blood on his clothes and his hair.Now that the hood was ruined I could see better his blond hair and the shape of his male face, he was probably studying with Tweek at school, I hope the two are friends after all my son could learn a lot from the young hero and maybe he could have other options besides the bad influence of Craig.

When he finally stood in front of me I had to raise my head to face him, how could I have made that mistake, all the children of the "best generation" were raised to be super soldiers, so it was common for him to be of great stature and impeccable physique. 

 

-This is the first time I see someone who can get back to life -I tried to give my best smile again- How can this kid get out of our radar for 16 years  boy metahuman ?

 

The boy just gave a wonderful and spontaneous smile, if I could feel something, I would envy. He grabbed me by the collar and stuck my face in the similar machine, as he did with Red. At first, you only feel discomfort, but it does not take long for the pain to tear every inch of your face like a razors.

When he felt satisfied with his work the boy withdrew forced me to face him in the eyes.Because of our height difference, he had practically lifted me to the floor. I think the goal was for me to be afraid or intimidated. Poor child still so naive.

           

-Looks like I finally got that damn smile off your face -The boy growled. -Now explain to me how you still remember my death and how to find Benefactor?

 

-The sun rises, the bike walks, the howling wolf and the panda bear. Do you understand what I mean by Mysterion? - I tried to give my best smile again.

 

\-------------------------------------------------Kenny McCormick,-------------------------------------------------

 

I was with a lot of headache, anger and I wanted to rub the motherfucker's face in the machine until there was nothing left, but as I explained before I needed answers and only this freak could give me some clue. What irritated me most in every situation was that the man spoke in puzzles and I did not have all the time in the world.I was ready to take Richards to a safe place where I could torture him in peace as the temperature around me began to drop abruptly. If it were not for the special attire that Token had provided me with, I would probably be having a serious problem with hypothermia.

 

-Release this villainous man, did not you torture him enough?-A familiar voice came from behind me.

-Let me think ..... I think I did not torture him enough

 

I finally left Tweek's father on the ground to watch the strange figure emerging from a dense fog that had just formed around us. He was a dark-haired boy of my height, dressed in the same military uniform of criminals and covered with a strange blue illustration, in my opinion it would be a great Disney Tron costume if it were the hockey mask.

I could be laughing at the boy for being so ridiculously dressed, but something about him was not right. My first action was to try to get the gun that was on the ground and finish quickly with the Tron, however the boy realized that I was planning to act because the damn snarled and made a strange movement with his hands, now imagine my surprise when a strong cold air pulled me away from RIchards making me collide with a concrete pillar. Just missed singing "Let go".

I got up with difficulty after the blow when the ice crystals fell from my clothes. I could not help but be shocked by the mixture of Elza and Tron. It was the first time I met someone like me with inhuman powers but we were on opposite sides of the war and I could not just ask his name to add on facebook. I had a mission and was opeter information from the damn king or queen of the crime from South Park.

Despite the concussion of my head from my head I ran to try to reach Richards but before I had any chance a lightning bolt fell on the concrete pillar causing some superficial wounds.I raised my head to see that above me in the debris of the TacoBell was giant boy with dark hair and wearing only military pants and bostas. If you found the Tron of pijamas strange because you did not see this kid, he should have been about 6'5 tall , his bare chest was covered with tattoos that seemed to be made of electricity and his eyes were filled with flames. Of course he was wearing a mask to match the look.

 

-Raven, Incan do not kill this man, He also have special abilities that would help him escape- Richards said as he struggled up from the ground.

 

To protect Richards from new threats Tron created a wall of ice between us as his warmed-back friend attacked me again with the lasers coming out of his eyes. This was a losing battle because it was impossible for me to defeat two imbeciles with superpowers the only advantage I possessed was that the two were avoiding killing me so their attacks focused on my legs and arms.

As I said before, this battle was already lost and I could not be captured, so the best way out was to die in style. The plan was simple. I used my last gas grenade I possessed to distract them, so I rushed to the machinery and threw it into one of its compartments which was collecting the green substance a special bomb I brought to kill myself in case it was captured, but I was under a premonition that it could be more deadly if used in the right way. To the expression of panic on the face of the evil elf, I think I got it right.

First came a big blast, so the feeling was like jumping into a pool full of acid, when you think your pain is over you start to feel it was like it was being ground slowly and the last feeling and the worst was the emptiness.

I woke up at sunrise with a damn dog licking my face. I was lying naked on the river bank in the forest. I tried to get up, but my whole body ached, probably because the explosion was stronger than I could imagined.

There was a lot of smoke coming from the direction from where the Taco Bell was located and I could deduce that Richard Tweek and the other two "metahuman" were also killed in the blast, and to be honest I think it got a better place without them. I put my hand on the dog's head as I thought I had failed, my only track of the Benefactor had turned to smoke.

 

-At least I'm not going to be late to see Kyle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the main villains of this fic will be the most hateful character in South Park, Richard Tweek.
> 
> I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. The next one will have less action and will tell the story and will be narrated by Kyle. And there's going to be some Creek too.  
> Comment, show your ideas.
> 
> Who is the Benefactor?
> 
> Beijos


	3. Only one Saturday morning

#####  \-------------------------------------------------Scott Tenorman-----------------------------------------------------

I walked slowly through the dark hallways of the mansion next to my bodyguards in their black military uniforms with red details and with their faces completely hidden by  metal masks that gave them an intimidating appearance that always gave me the feeling of being watched.Although I feel uncomfortable I always have to have a strong and indifferent stance because any sign of weakness can cost my authority or can have a higher price like my life.

As it was still dawn, the whole building contained a morbid silence that was only broken by the sound of our boots on the marble, which left the atmosphere almost as frightening as the monster I would soon face.As it was still dawn, the whole building was possessed by a morbid silence that was broken only by the sound of our boots on the white marble, but please make no mistake because we were not alone. In all the dark corners of this fort there was a bloodthirsty killer just waiting for the order to rip our heads off.

When I finally came across the damn mahogany door I forced myself to say a little prayer before deciding to open it, leaving my men behind. The place was a circular room with a dome above with renaissance paintings of angels watching me with contempt, the floor was a mosaic of black and white stones that gave the sensation that they would swallow me at any moment. The room was illuminated by five led screens that revealed different information from various parts of the world. In the center of the room, seated in an elegant white suit, was one of the most dangerous men in the world who worked quietly in his nootebook while two very elegant women served him tea. The unic bingo of comfort I had was when I saw Kevin McCormick and Richards Tweak standing next to the door with an empty expression. Well at least today I would not die alone.

-This morning's papers will report that the cause of the Taco Bell explosion was due to a gas leak and an unsuspecting man with a cigarette-The man still did not bother to raise his eyes to face us, however I could see a mocking smile on his face.-However, we know that this is not true, right?

I almost bowed over Morgan Freeman's thick, sculptural voice.Despite being known as a great actor, his real job was to serve as the bridge between the benefactor and the leaders of various criminal organizations  around the world, this position may seem banal but it has guaranteed him a scary power. Being in front of him was like standing in front of the real monster.

The led screens began to show different stories about the South Park incident in several different languages, titled "The Tragedy of the Small Town." The sound of the reporters' voices was driving me crazy, but what really startled me was when all the screens were silent, proudly displaying the red and gold coat of arms of our organization.

-The truth is that one of our most important bases has just been destroyed, resulting in incalculable damage to our coffers, besides  delaying all work for three years and of course we can not forget the undesirable attention of the international media.-The man finally lifted his head to face us sternly.-Please sirs, can you clarify why I should not kill you here and now?

-Because we found what we were looking for during these six years.-Richard spoke suddenly, his voice slightly altered. 

I confess that I was ready to kneel and beg for my life when Kevin held my hand tightly I do not know if the goal was to reassure me or prevent me from doing some stupid things.

Richards Tweak started laughing wildly to the point that he could barely stand tall, I was sure the exentric man had finally go mad from the pressure and judging from Morgan's venomous stare he thought the same. Everyone was so intrigued by Richards' lack of sanity that no one stopped him when he started run towards the mafia boss without warning. Before the man could take another step toward Morgan, a right shot hit his leg and knocked him to the ground. I was completely paralyzed when I realized that the person responsible for the shot was the maid at Morgan's side. She walked toward the madman who still laughed sterilely on the floor and put the gun to her temple.

-What do you think is so important to save your life, Mr.Tweak?-Morgan spoke as he crossed her legs.

-The Benefactor was right. Mysterion is a non-cataloged metahuman. -Richards smiled sickly.-What we do not imagine is that he is the metahuman with the abilities of immortality. Do you understood old stupid? 

\- Yes,The Mysterion is the first child with powers in South Park. He is the source.

#####  \-------------------------------------------------Kyle Broflovski------------------------------------------------

Come back to South Park was a very painful choice for me, because I always had a complicated relationship with this little city.Please do not get me wrong I had a happy childhood like any other child the problem is that I always felt suffocated and with the feeling that I was living a lie. 

One thing I could say that was real were my friends, I do not know if they knew how dependent I was on them and our little adventures, but that was the only thing that really gave purpose in my life.One thing I could say that was real were my friends, I do not know if they knew how much I was dependent on them and our little adventures, but that was the only thing that really gave me purpose. Maybe that's why I reacted so badly when Stan posted my secrets in the school group. I did not care if the world knew I was gay, but the idea of being rejected by my friends seemed unbearable and even irracon. 

The funny thing is that it looked like everything was planned because the same week that the incident with Stan's bastard happened, my mom called me to spend a few days with her and my brother in England, so the days turned into months that became years .Later I discovered that my father was cheating  her.

With so many changes happening at the same time in my life I realized that it was important to save each experience no matter if it sad or happy. I think it was because of my desire to be able to freeze the time that I began to be so interested in drawing by the photgraphy. 

Despite so many losses and so many changes leaving South Park was the best thing there was in my life, but I knew that there were still many problems that I still had to solve. Mainly a blond problem with green eyes and hot.

I was still surprised to have accepted Kenny's invitation even after Tweek's endless warnings about how dangerous it was to be around the  green eyes delinquent , but as always I decided to listen to my cock than my brain.Now I stood before the Tweak Bros waiting for the most troublesome man in South Park as he scrawled my anxiety and frustrations in my Sketchbook. The only sweet thing at the moment was the lovely cherry lollipop I was enjoying. 

I was so immersed in self-deprecating that I did not get a chance to see the blonde approach until I heard her voice.

\- Hello, lamb, sorry for the delay.

When I heard the nickname, I immediately raised my head to quarrel with the offender, but no words left my mouth as I watched Kenny standing in front of me with his usual idiotic grin that was supposed to destroy several poor hearts. And to make matters worse, the blond was dressed in a tight orange shirt that showed off his beautiful physique. When I met him in the hallway I had already imagined he was strong, still a body worthy of a Superman was new. 

I guess I must have been staring at the shirt for a long time because Kenny suddenly got his cheeks red and sat next to me to try to explain himself.. This was one side of the blond I did not yet know and I confess I thought it was cute.

\- As I was late I took the first clothes I saw left and only when I was close I noticed that they were a little tight and ....

Before the blonde could finish explaining, I got up and placed the cherry lollipop in her mouth so that he would finally be quiet. The delinquent's eyes widened and he froze, looking at me as if he did not believe it. When we were kids, we used to do it over and over again so I did not see such badness at the moment and only noticed the action after a few minutes. 

-Kyle, you can not do this any more- The blonde said with a disbelieving expression. -We're not kids anymore, it might seem weird.

-Life is sweet my friend so enjoy it and stop complaining.- I said hiding the flush of the face. -What kind of a rebel are you that cares what people think?

The blonde gave me an incredulous look, as if he did not believe my words, but at no time did she have the trouble to take the candy out of her mouth. The blonde's expression was so funny that it was impossible to restrain laughter. Kenny looked a bit offended at first but then he just smiled wickedly and gave me a bear hug before I had time to run. 

As if it were not humiliating enough to be the only one in South Park who did not grow taller than 4'9 the delinquent dared to get up from the floor while hugging me, on another occasion I would make him regret but as today was his birthday , I would forgive him temporarily. And the smell of him was so good.

-Happy birthday, you dumb giant.-I said pressing my face into his chest.

After my words the blond just smiled looking pleased, but that moment lasted only a few seconds because suddenly Kenny's expression was empty and his eyes widened as if he were seeing a ghost. At first I did not understand what was happening until I heard a familiar voice behind us.

-This scene is as beautiful as two penguins walking in the frozen immensity. -The man held out a disposable cup of coffee toward Kenny. -It helps preserve the good memories.

It was not until Kenny dropped me on the floor that I realized that the owner of the voice was Richard Tweak, in his usual wine jacket and his usual excentric smile. At that point, I could understand Kenny's reaction, the poor man was half-faced bandaged with improvised bandages and various bruises. Richard could be a little different, but he was a good person who never hurt anyone, it was absurd that he was in that state. 

#####  \--\----------------------------------------------Tweek Tweak------------------------------------------

I was absentmindedly watching the cell phone as several people gave curious glances to Kyle and Kenny who were talking innocently in the middle of the square I think everyone was wondering if the blonde beast would finally be tamed by the redhead, or how someone from such a good family would ending up with a marginal with the  Kenny. I could not help but find it funny to see how all the people needed to take care of the lives of others without even realizing that a war would soon break out inside the city any time.

The people of South Park always considered me paranoid, weak, and insane, however the truth was they were only alienated unaware of the dark secrets hanging over the city. I always wondered if they could handle the pressure that came with the weight of truth. Many believe that ignorance is a pension, perhaps this may be the truth for ordinary people, but for me knowledge has always been a matter of survival.

Even at this time that there are gods among us, information continues to be the  best of all tools, but knowledge is needed to use this tool so you can get the best possible advantage even if the worst situation possible.

My obsession for information soon became a job that earned me good money every month and also protected me from the many threats that exist in this city. As my influence was growing within the underworld my tools also began to become more sophisticated and better getting to the point that I had eyes all over the city, nothing else was secret to me or as my grandfather would say : O mundo se tornou um livro aberto. “the world has become an open book”

Of course, I ended up paying a heavy price for everything I won, for example, when I discovered that my father only saw me like an object or when I discovered that the man I loved had an obscure past bathed in blood. 

After I noticed my father approaching the "couple" I decided to continue my way away from that monster, but it did not look like it was going to be my lucky day because I saw a small black corvette across the street with a brunette sitting on the car hood . What to do and continue my path is a little influential rises me.

-Oh Jesus. Did not I tell you to stay away from me?- I folded my arms angrily. -We're not dating Craig anymore.

The dark-haired, expressionless man looked gentle and docile. It's hard to believe that he was one of the benefactor's top killers and a powerful metahuman capable of destroying an army. In fact at the beginning it was hard for me to believe too until I saw the 12-year-old kid murder three adults with only a pencil. Yes, a fucked pencil. Who does this?

Please do not condemn me, since my childhood I was always completely in love with Craig he was always very considerate and always put me first, but when I discovered the truth about him the brunette began to become more controlling and possessive until I did not have another option but to leave it.

I know you must be finding me a hypocrite, but believe me when I say there's something broken in Craig's heart, something that scares me something that could one day kill me. Kill me with a fucking pencil.

\--I just saved the fucking life of your father, a little gratitude would not hurt him.-The killer spoke in his usual bored voice. -You're very handsome, where are you going?

I just took a deep breath trying to invoke all the patience I still had to deal with the ex-boyfriend psycho, to be honest I never understood why my father did not like Craig being that the two were very similar.

The truth was that the killer never dealt very well with our breakup and always continue to haunt me both in our "common" life and in our "secret" lives.I confess that at first I found it cute, but after some people who asked for my phone began to die mysteriously it started to bother me. The situation did not get any worse because Craig's actions began to disrupt the family business which forced my grandfather and Morgan to intervene. And believe me, it's never good to have Brazilians as enemies even the Benefactor has some fear with my true family.

-In the first place, I only treat him well if my father's bastard was died. Saving him does not give you any good points ... gah-I tried to give more emphasis to the last part- And secondly ... Eeek ... my life does not interest you I do not need you following me like a fucking stalker in the streets.

-Actually I'm here for work.- The dark haired man spoke in a slightly lower and more dangerous tone. -I need an information. 

I had to raise my head to face Craig, the big killer was reaching 6'2 tall and I confess that this morning he was quite attractive in his John Wick cosplay, long black hair, badly made beard and black jacket. Oh my god , I love this psychopath. 

II was forced to do an extraordinary effort not to kiss him at that moment, but if I had another relapse the brunette would probably become more intrusive and this would end the death of my employees.So I put on my best professional mask and stared at Craig in the eyes, even though he did not say anything about the job, I already knew who he was targeting.with very problematic skills.

Craig took a silver folder with a considerable amount of cash out of his car and handed it to me without hesitating in return, I handed him a small pendrive containing all the information I considered appropriate to sell.

-You know it's the bastard ?- Craig asked, looking at the small object with contempt.

-Honey, if I did, I would charge double.-Before Craig could say anything I got into his car and tossed the briefcase into the backseat. -Consider this the price of my silence...Gah... for hiding from your boss that you haunted me again.

Craig tried to protest but I just turned the car on and accelerated leaving the man behind if you had seen the expression on the killer's face you would be crying from laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you all must be trying to kill me for it, but every time I see John Wick I remember Craig ... lol....Craig is John Wick when he was young .... lololololol
> 
> Tell me if you liked the story and if you had any doubts, just ask.
> 
> Beijos


	4. Ravens, Traps and Illusions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be studying for a tough exam, but I'm here writing this fic ... do whatever priorities.  
> This chapter will start talking a little bit about how children got their powers. It may seem strange now, but you will understand better in the next chapter that will be starred by Cartman.

###  **\-------------------------Dr Alphonse Mephesto---------------------**

**12 years in the past**

 

I couldn't help but smile as I watched the specimens in front of me, all the samples being children from four to six years old with no living relatives and peculiar life stories full of abuse, violence and trauma.These specimens were chosen not only because they were expendable to the system, but because their fragile psychological state was the key to all my work. And if in the process they died it was just snapping my fingers that I could get two more to replace.

In that group of 150 children, only the body of 19 kids resisted the process of exposure to the ZN-1 element and only three of them had severe sequelae. My adopted son Richard had begun the procedure of erasing the children's memories to bring them into a controlled environment where we could put the children in different situations to observe how their skills might develop. We were about to create the new "gods" who will rule the world in the future.

I was so distracted by my thoughts that it took me a moment to notice Molly Wesley beside me making her last notes. She was one of my most brilliant and devoted trainees, and she was very beautiful with her flawless red hair and extremely delicate appearance. His only shortcoming was his naivete and his useless attachment to hope.

 

-Transport for the 20 children to the controlled environment is ready and the fake parents are ready to receive them- My intern was by my side with a big smile on her face- When the process of causing a retrograde amnesia is over they will be prepared to the beginning project.

 

-On my record only 19 guinea pigs with peculiarities appeared. Where did this last specimen come from? - I looked confused at my spreadsheet with the specimen numbers and their abilities. - Until finally I noticed that the number K8N-1 was alive, but had not manifested skills - Eliminate the guinea pig K8N-1 and incinerate your body.

 

Molly stared at me with a horrified expression as if I had told her to kill some human being and it made me a little uncomfortable. It wasn't the first time he'd looked at me like that.I couldn't help feeling disappointed with my student, because I had already taught him that the first rule of science is simple, never cling to your guinea pig.

 

-Your skills may manifest in the future or we may not yet understand them. More time to study better. -She looked at me pleadingly.-Please let me study it. It may have the peculiarity that we are so looking for.

 

-My dear, we can't leave any strands behind us, because in the future it may come back to haunt us. - I spoke in a tired voice and trying to make an effort to smile-You have to understand that we are working in the shadows any mistake can cost our lives or worse our work.

 

The look the girl gave me was heartbreaking, but I didn't risk such an important project at the whim of an intern I was taking to bed. I was about to dismiss when I had a fit of cough and the taste of blood invade my mouth.

 

-Dr. Mephesto your body started to…? -Molly was unable to finish watching my bloodstained hand.

 

-Don't worry darling the cocoon always has to be broken so that a new being has the opportunity to gain a new shape.- I spoke with a sad smile.

 

###  **\-------------------------Kenny McCormick------------------------**

**Current days**

 

All I wanted was to spend my birthday with the lovely sheep without any worries, maybe have some sex and alcohol in the end night, but fate always tries to torture me in the most bizarre ways.Richards Tweak had survived with only a few minor injuries from last night's blast and I could see in his eyes that he knew exactly who I was. As he found out, I have no idea.

The park was full of civilians and I was sure the man wouldn't attack me in front of so many witnesses, the only thing I found out about the Benefactor was that he didn't like to draw attention and this rule probably works for all his doormats. However my instincts screamed that something was wrong, that I had fallen into a trap and that I was too dumb to realize that.

 

-Kenny, don't stare at Mr Tweak like that. It's weird and rude - Kyle said looking a little confused still lying on the floor.

 

The psychopathic elf's black, lifeless eyes lowered toward the redhead as if noticing his presence for the first time. I immediately put myself in front of Kyle protectively, a mistake not unnoticed by the Richard who merely gave a fake smile and spoke with the sweetest voice in the world.

 

-I hope I didn't disturb the meeting between the two youngsters I just got worried after our meeting last night Kenny.

  
  


Before I had a chance to answer the man's question, the people in the park began to pass out one after another like someone was stealing their consciences.The few civilians who remained standing were trapped in a kind of trance and looked like horror movie zombies with lifeless white eyes and artificial movements like dolls.

At first I was confused not understanding what was going on until I realized that next to Richard standing almost imperceptible was Timmy Burch,t he boy seemed to be made of porcelain because of his pallor. He was completely still in his wheelchair the only sign he was alive was his yellow eyes that were focused on me. Jimmy was wearing a white hospital-like outfit. It was impossible for the boy to be able to hide his presence like this unless he was using some metahuman ability. Shit would I have to face the miniature form of Charles Xavier?

 

-A snake can change its skin constantly, but inside it tastes like chicken, don't you agree with me, Mysterion?-Richard spoke my hero name with an exaggerated intonation.

 

-Kenny, what's going on and why is Mr. Tweak calling you Mysterion?

 

\- Little sheep, shut up and let me think.-I could see the boy cringing at my words and it made my heart ache.-Please.

 

I couldn't help but growl when I finally realized that the zombies around us used different types of weapons, such as knives, stilettos, iron bars, revolvers and shotguns.For the first time in my life I felt trapped, I didn't mind dying, but Kyle had just stepped into the line of fire because of me.

When the little sheep held my hand tightly all my will to fight disappeared, I couldn't put him at risk, if something happened to Kyle I would never forgive myself. The ginger looked very confused, not understanding the situation as he watched in fright as the men approached.Knowing him well he must have been thinking he was trapped in a nightmare.

 

-I won't react, just let Kyle go and do what you want.- I said as I watched Mr. Tweek bouncing happily toward the wheelchair.

 

-Mysterion, you have to understand that a lab rat needs to be properly punished whenever it doesn't meet his master's expectation and Kyle is like delicious bourbon cheese.-The artificial smile widened into something grotesque and insane. -And believe me, Kenny, you're not a good rat.

 

The three closest men raised their guns ready to shoot the ginger and I was still paralyzed by Timmy's power so the only thing I could do was let out a desperate scream, but to my surprise there was no shot and I could feel the force invisible around my body disappear. As I looked up to see what was going on, I came across the three killer zombies pierced by several ice spikes.

 

###  **\-------------------------Stan Marsh------------------------**

 

After buying a very strong coffee, I sat down hard on the square bench  in the park with my body and pride completely injured. If I say my life was shit I'd be offending the shit. As if it wasn't enough to almost die the night before and have a long "talk" with my alcoholic father's useless fists about how I am responsible for all your problems. I still had to deal with Kyle who's been avoiding me since returning to South Park and to make matters worse he and Kenny are acting like a fucking couple in the middle of the square ignoring the world around them.

It's okay that in the past I had let Wendy leak the redhead's confession to every school, but that was so long ago and the bond we had as a child was too strong to die for such a poor reason. Kyle was mine and nobody else he just needed to remember that. BEST FRIENDS FOREVER. Do you  remember ?

I was so furious watching the smiling duo that I didn't even realize that I had turned the coffee in my hand into an ice cube until I was interrupted by the ring of my cell phone. I couldn't help looking sick when I read Cartman's name on the screen.

 

-How did dumbass  get my phone number ? I growled into the phone.

 

-Stan stop being an ass, shut up and listen to me. You need to know that …

 

Before the failed Cartman could finish speaking the people around me began falling unconscious to the ground for no reason or explanation. It was obvious that this was the work of a human goal, but I confess that I felt a little intimidated when I realized who was the author of the prank.It was obvious that this was the work of a metahuman goal, but I confess that I felt a little intimidated when I realized who was the author of the prank.

Jimmy Valmer, also known as the Bard, has the ability to create illusions and is able to make all people within 100 meters fall asleep, usually the coward goes into hiding and leaves the dirty work for  your companion . In Timmy's case, he has the ability to manipulate objects with his mind and can manipulate the bodies of innocent civilians such as puppets. For some reason, he cannot control the body of other metahumans, but can paralyze his movements when his powers in sync with Jimmy.

Under other circumstances I would just get up and leave after all this was not my business, but the sleepwalkers were about to hurt Kyle while Kenny just screamed like a hysterical child. I closed my eyes and began to absorb all the energy around me imagining the way I wanted her to gain form and then released a portion of this power toward the sleepwalkers. They didn't even have a chance to realize what was going on down to the ice thorns  grow from the ground and pierce their bodies.

My action took everyone by surprise especially Jimmy because the illusion that was holding Kenny immediately vanished giving the watchman the opportunity to move toward Mr. Tweak with a powerful punch that would leave any ordinary person destroyed. After striking the blow he ran his injured hand through his messy, dirty hair and looked at me suspiciously.

 

-Weren't you on the side of the psycho elf?

 

-And shouldn't you take this ridiculous mask off your face?

 

The blonde made a small move to remove the mask that was still on his face, but before he had a chance, several sharp objects of the bridge of different sizes passed him piercing his entire body and pinning his corpse to a wall.

Richard scrambled to his feet, wiping the blood from his mouth with his usual neutral expression however it was possible to see that the vigilante's punch had cost him an eye. Jimmy finally appeared beside the wheelchair leaning on his metal crutches, he was wearing the same white clothes as his mate except for the ridiculous hat on his head and an old green scarf.

 

-Raven, I wonder if you are reckless like the bird that is sucked by an airplane turbine for not understanding how fragile and disposable it is.-He was still too busy watching with disbelief the blood that was soiling his hand.-Specimen T1MM1-1 and J12M2-1 kill this idiot crow as slowly and painfully as they can.

 

At this moment I felt the invisible force surrounding me expand and give me the sensation that I was drowning in a box full of water. Although I knew it was just an illusion created by Jimmy, I couldn't breathe. Meanwhile several sharp objects began to float in the air and were preparing to pierce me.

Although I was about to die my only concern was Kyle and how he would be in danger if I died. All I could do was accumulate a lot of energy and pray that I could create something to protect the redhead before my last breath. 

The sound of a gunshot brought me back to reality and I collapsed to the floor breathing hard as the spell that bound me evaporated. When I looked up the first thing I saw was Timmy, in his wheelchair with the wide-eyed and in the middle of his forehead was a red hole with a slight streak of blood.Kenny was still holding the gunshot towards the dead telepath with his torn and bloodstained clothes, the only thing that was tactful was the black mask on his face. 

 

-Now we're tied man.-The blonde spoke with a stupid smile on his face. 

 

-Not over yet

 

Before Jimmy could summon his illusion to run away with Mr. Tweak, I released all the energy I was gathering toward him. Both the illusionist and his mate's corpse turned into two ice statues. Unfortunately, Mr. Tweak managed to escape by bending his right leg backwards. Before I could understand what was happening Kyle rushed toward me and gave me the strongest hug he could get. I confess that the warmth of this little body was delicious.

 

-Thanks for saving us Stan. I never imagined I'd be so happy to see you.

 

-Don't thank yet- Kenny's voice destroyed the magic moment- The psycho elf somehow managed to escape.

 

I struggled to get away from the ginger to face Kenny who was standing in his torn clothes that hid small wounds all over his body. The man seemed to be as exhausted as I was.The look Kenny was sending us under the ridiculous mask was pure envy and I confess that made me feel a little stronger. Releasing so much energy at once tends to make me extremely weak, I probably won't be able to use my skills anytime soon.

 

-We need to find a safe place- I said as I struggled to my feet.- Now that we have murdered two Benefactor soldiers they will attack us with violence.

 

-The Eliseos hotel is the only safe place in town -Kenny said with a bit of grudge.-Time to visit Tweek. Tweak at your new job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and opinions are always important.
> 
> Are there any South Park characters that you want to see in this fic or get more prominence ??
> 
> Beijos ...eu amo vocês

**Author's Note:**

> In case you don't know who Chris Hemsworth is: https://br.pinterest.com/pin/617345061401399832/
> 
> Scott Tenorman is Cartman's half-brother and is a character who appeared very little in the series, but I think he has great potential, especially in games.
> 
> if you want more information: https://southpark.fandom.com/wiki/Scott_Tenorman


End file.
